Convivência
by nishitani
Summary: Naruto não conseguia definir se realmente a amava ou se apenas queria amá-la para retribuir tudo o que ela fizera por ele. Entretanto, após uma missão mal sucedida, o loiro decide tentar ajudar Hinata a se recuperar fisicamente e emocionalmente. E a convivência irá mostrar aquilo que, por tantos anos, ele ignorou.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: Flores, taí uma nova fic pra vcs!

Primeiro, gostaria de dizer que Naruto não me pertence, e que a fic não é continuação e não contém spoilers! Apenas utilizei o suposto fim da guerra como parâmetro!

Espero que curtam!

Primeiro capítulo dedicado à _Little Lady Black _por ter me incentivado a escrever uma Naru/Hina!

Para críticas, sugestões ou elogios, por favoor deixem uma review! :*

* * *

Resgate

Havia um ano que a guerra havia acabado. Para a eterna alegria de Naruto, Sasuke estava de volta. Sakura não parecia tão feliz quanto ele, mas o loiro sabia que ela, mais cedo ou mais tarde, admitiria seu contentamento com a volta do moreno assim como admitiria que ainda o amava. Amor. Uma palavra tão pequena e com um significado tão profundo. Naruto achava até certa graça quando refletia o quanto esse sentimento era poderoso e como ele tinha a capacidade de ser diferente a depender da pessoa ao qual se direcionava, e, mesmo assim, não deixava de ser amor. Ele pensou em seu time, para ser mais exato, sua família. Por eles nutria um amor fraternal, apesar de que, quando mais jovem, acreditava que amava Sakura como mulher. Hoje tinha plena certeza que ela era sua irmãzinha meio doida, assim como o teme era seu irmão chato. Kakashi sensei também era parte de sua família. O ''tio'' pervertido e às vezes irresponsável, mas que conseguiu guiá-lo e ajudá-lo em sua carreira shinobi. Sobre Jiraya, não havia palavras que descreviam seus sentimentos pelo lendário sannin. Pensou também nos amigos que conquistara ao longo dos anos. Apesar das competições bobas que sempre há entre ninjas, ele considerava os membros de outras equipes como grandes amigos e por eles cultivava um carinho especial. E por fim pensou nela. Hinata Hyuuga. A jovem outrora tímida que não só se declarou, mas também quase morreu por ele. E, mesmo assim, ele ainda não conseguia definir o que sentia em relação à kunoichi. De fato, além da beleza, Hinata chamava a atenção por seu jeitinho doce e meigo, entretanto, Naruto não conseguia definir se realmente a amava ou se apenas queria amá-la para retribuir tudo o que ela fizera por ele. Era tudo tão confuso em sua cabeça. Resolveu caminhar. Estava cansado de ficar em casa.

Ao sair, instintivamente olhou na direção da casa da jovem, porém tomou o caminho oposto. Andou por várias ruas sem realmente prestar atenção ao seu redor. Quando se deu conta, já estava na praça da vila. Perdido em pensamentos, sentou-se em um dos bancos e passou a fitar os transeuntes, imaginando que ela poderia passar por ali a qualquer momento. De certa maneira, os dois se encontravam com relativa frequência nas reuniões entre os amigos, já que praticamente todos eram amigos em comum, porém, ele nunca conversava com ela a sós. Mesmo após ela ter se declarado, ele nunca teve coragem para conversar sobre o assunto e meramente a agradeceu por ter se arriscado por ele e se colocou a disposição da kunoichi para o que ela precisasse. Mas, se Hinata algum dia precisou de algo, nunca havia pedido ao loiro. Ela também nunca demonstrou arrependimento pelo seu feito e muito menos raiva por não ter sido correspondida. Muito pelo contrário. Ela continuava mais meiga do que nunca, embora tenha vencido de maneira considerável sua timidez. Naruto ainda pensava sobre a Hyuuga quando foi interrompido pela chegada de Sakura e Sasuke. Era incrível como ela tinha a capacidade de chegar já reclamando:

- Naruto, seu baka, onde é que você se enfiou? – ela resmungou entre dentes e já preparando um soco. – Tem bem uns quinze minutos que estamos te procurando!

- Eei, se acalme! Eu só estava caminhando...

- Hunf... Caminhando... Ande logo, a Hokage quer nos ver com urgência no escritório dela!

Ele rapidamente se levantou e exclamou:

- Espero que ela tenha uma missão realmente boa para nós!

Sakura revirou os olhos e se pôs a caminhar apressadamente seguida pelos dois companheiros. Quando chegaram ao escritório da Hokage, se surpreenderam com a quantidade de pessoas que ocupavam a sala. Naruto teve um mau pressentimento. Tsunade estava sentada em sua cadeira com o semblante preocupado. O pai de Hinata, Hiashi, estava com uma expressão revoltada, aparentemente exigindo algo da Hokage. Hanabi, a irmã mais nova da kunoichi estava à beira das lágrimas e Neji, Tenten e Lee estavam parados a um canto, também com caras preocupadas e esperando instruções. Apesar da porta aberta, antes de entrar, Sakura deu uma leve batida na porta e anunciou a chegada do time:

- Com licença Hokage-sama, desculpe pela demora.

- Entrem. – Tsunade respondeu.

Antes mesmo que Naruto abrisse a boca para encher a Hokage e os presentes de perguntas, Sakura lhe lançou um olhar de censura e, virando-se para Tsunade perguntou:

- Então... Em que podemos ajudar?

Hiashi imediatamente se virou e começou a dizer:

- Acontece que minha filha deveria ter chegado de uma missão ontem à noite. Agora já são quase meio dia e ela ainda não voltou...

Tsunade o interrompeu e começou a contar o que estava acontecendo:

- Hinata, Kiba e Shino receberam uma missão aparentemente simples. Deveriam buscar uns documentos nas mãos de uma equipe aliada em um acampamento que fica a mais ou menos 18 horas de viagem daqui. Eles partiram terça-feira bem cedo, receberam ordens de descansar quarta-feira, e deveriam ter iniciado a viagem de volta ontem ao amanhecer para que chegassem aqui à noite. Mas até agora eles não apareceram. Estou realmente preocupada... – ela suspirou e continuou – Temos que considerar até as piores hipóteses, então, decidi chamar aqui dois times para dar início a uma possível missão de resgate. Minha maior preocupação se deve ao fato de não termos recebido nenhuma mensagem ou pedido de socorro, o que me faz supor que os três podem estar gravemente feridos. Sakura, você deve levar tudo o que puder ser útil para os primeiros socorros e, obviamente, poupar seu chakra caso haja algum tipo de confronto. Os demais devem ir preparados para carregar os companheiros, e lembrem-se de que eles são a prioridade no momento. Lutar só se for inevitável. Caso a situação esteja, de algum modo, mais complicada, um de vocês deve retornar imediatamente para solicitar a ajuda de uma nova equipe. As coordenadas do acampamento bem como o caminho que eles tomaram para chegar até lá estão nesta folha. – a Hokage se levantou e entregou a folha nas mãos de Sakura. – Vocês devem partir imediatamente.

Os seis acenaram com a cabeça em confirmação. Ninguém, nem mesmo Naruto fez qualquer tipo de comentário. Todos estavam preocupados. O time 8 era um dos melhores e, além de tudo, essa missão era muito simples. Certamente algo sério tinha acontecido. Eles se dirigiram à saída do escritório e o olhar de Naruto encontrou o de Hanabi. Ela chorava silenciosamente. O coração do loiro apertou. Antes de sair, ele se aproximou da Hyuuga mais jovem e disse em voz baixa, só para ela escutar:

- Não se preocupe. Vou trazer sua irmã sã e salva. Eu prometo.

Hanabi apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Naruto deu-lhe um aperto carinhoso no ombro e saiu do escritório, seguindo os companheiros. Ele e sua mania de fazer promessas. E faria o impossível para cumprir. Quando chegaram à rua, Sakura se manifestou:

- Preciso de alguns minutos para pegar medicamentos e tudo o mais que for necessário para os primeiros socorros. Eu vou correndo e encontro vocês na saída da vila em, no máximo, vinte minutos. Tudo bem pra vocês?

- Certo Sakura. – disse Neji. – Acho que nós também devemos aproveitar esse tempo e pegarmos o que for preciso.

Os demais concordaram e cada um seguiu seu caminho correndo apressados. Não podiam perder tempo. Naruto passou velozmente em seu apartamento apenas para pegar algumas armas, água e suprimentos. Em menos de dez minutos ele já estava parado na saída de Konoha, esperando os demais. Estava preocupado com o que poderia encontrar. O loiro balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os piores pensamentos. Poucos minutos depois Sasuke chegou. O moreno não pode deixar de notar o semblante preocupado de Naruto, bem como a mudança em seu comportamento. Em qualquer outra situação, o shinobi estaria dizendo qualquer coisa em voz alta, inquieto e barulhento como sempre. Mas, dessa vez, ele estava silencioso demais, sem sua habitual expressão de confiança. Poucas vezes na vida Sasuke tinha visto Naruto com um olhar tão preocupado, de certa forma, até assustado. O moreno não sabia o que dizer, então permaneceu em silêncio.

Poucos minutos depois, Neji, Tenten e Lee chegaram. Agora só faltava Sakura. Enquanto a médica-nin não chegava, Tenten caminhava de um lado para o outro, agoniada. Estava quase morrendo de preocupação com os amigos. Lee tentava, sem muito sucesso, acalmá-la dizendo que ia dar tudo certo. Neji parecia estar se controlando para não deixar os outros para trás e partir sozinho em busca da prima. Quando se completaram os vinte minutos combinados, Sakura enfim apareceu, com uma bolsa enorme cheia de materiais para curativos, medicamentos, seringas e afins.

- Vamos. Aqui estão as coordenadas... – ela disse em um tom urgente e passando a folha que Tsunade lhe entregara para que os demais ficassem cientes do caminho que deveriam seguir. Os seis começaram a correr. Neji seguia à frente e já usava seu byakugan para fazer uma varredura mais à frente, tentando detectar algo que pudesse ser útil. Passada as duas primeiras horas de viagem, Naruto decidiu quebrar o silêncio e perguntou:

- Então Neji, está vendo algo que possa nos dar uma pista?

- Ainda não... – ele respondeu, sem se virar.

O silêncio se instalara novamente. Poucas vezes, Sakura e Tenten trocaram algumas frases preocupadas. Ambas eram amigas de Hinata e tinham grande consideração pela jovem. Sabiam que ela era forte, assim como seus dois companheiros de time, mas esse sumiço estava assustando. Mais quatro horas de viagem e nenhum sinal aparente. Lee decidiu externalizar um pensamento:

- Estava aqui imaginando a possibilidade de eles terem tomado outro caminho...

- Mas de qualquer forma precisamos ir até o local do acampamento primeiro. – Sasuke falou pela primeira vez. – Eles podem ter sido atacados lá.

- Eu sei... – Lee respondeu. – Só disse isso para ficarmos atentos com uma possível mudança de rota.

- Estou vendo algo a, mais ou menos, 100 metros. – Neji anunciou.

- O que exatamente? – Naruto perguntou ansioso.

- Parece ser uma trilha de insetos. Podem ser os do Shino.

O grupo passou a correr mais ainda. Rapidamente chegaram ao local que Neji havia avistado. De fato, havia uma trilha de insetos que se estendia até perder de vista. Um sinal da localização deles. Reiniciaram a corrida, agora seguindo os insetos que formavam uma linha sinuosa logo abaixo das árvores. Quase três horas de viajem depois, Neji enfim exclamou:

- Estou vendo eles! 500 metros à frente. Estão caídos.

Diante dessa declaração, o grupo se apressou ainda mais. Sakura agora seguia ao lado de Neji. Queria chegar logo e iniciar os procedimentos de primeiros socorros com urgência. Ela não sabia quanto tempo fazia que o time 8 havia sido atacado. Ao chegarem ao local onde eles estavam o coração de Naruto apertou mais ainda. A cena era desoladora. Sinais de luta intensa para todos os lados. Shino estava caído com o braço direito em um ângulo esquisito, aparentemente quebrado. Respirava um pouco ofegante e parecia estar controlando o pouco que restava de seu chakra para fazer com que seus insetos formassem o caminho que guiou o grupo até ali. Kiba estava inconsciente, com diversas escoriações pelo corpo e com Akamaru caído aos seus pés. Hinata estava ao lado do amigo, e, aparentemente se arrastara até ele. Ao ouvir o barulho de passos, a jovem abriu os olhos, apavorada. Não tinha mais forças para enfrentar um inimigo sequer. Entretanto, graças a Kami, eram seus amigos que estavam chegando. Sakura imediatamente parou ao lado da Hyuuga, que começou a chorar desesperadamente enquanto pedia:

- Sakura-chan... Por favor... Kiba-kun... Fomos atacados desde ontem e ele continua inconsciente... Acho... Acho que ele bateu com a cabeça na árvore... Por favor... Foi tudo minha culpa... Eu não vi os inimigos a tempo... Foi minha culpa. – ela dizia com a voz embargada.

- Se acalme minha amiga, se acalme... Vou cuidar dele primeiro, está bem? Mas preciso que você permaneça calma e pare de se culpar...

Hinata acenou com a cabeça. Tenten se colocou ao lado da amiga segurando sua mão. Lee se aproximou de Shino, que estava consciente e pediu para ele poupar suas energias, já que eles já os haviam encontrado com a ajuda da trilha de insetos. Sasuke se aproximou de Akamaru e constatou que o cão tinha uma das patas quebrada. Neji e Naruto estavam meio sem ação, apenas contemplando todo o estrago que acontecera ali. Sakura cuidava de Kiba usando diversos jutsus médicos, mas, mesmo assim, tinha o semblante preocupado. Pouco depois, a médica-nin virou-se para Hinata e disse:

- Pronto... O que eu podia fazer por ele aqui eu fiz. Agora preciso cuidar de você e do Shino para que possamos seguir para o hospital de Konoha, tudo bem? Agora me diz, onde dói mais?

- Minhas pernas... Acho que estão quebradas... Fui atingida por uma espécie de barra de ferro...

Sakura a examinou rapidamente e constatou que, de fato, a Hyuuga estava com as duas pernas quebradas. Ela tinha uma fratura no fêmur direito e duas fraturas na tíbia esquerda, sem contar com os diversos cortes que a jovem tinha pelo corpo. A médica-nin rapidamente imobilizou as pernas quebradas, e, depois de constatar que os cortes eram superficiais e não ofereciam perigo imediato, ela preparou uma injeção e disse:

- Vou aplicar um analgésico para aliviar a dor, ok? Como é um analgésico potente, você vai cair no sono... Mas não se preocupe, agora só vou cuidar do Shino e seguiremos para o hospital. Provavelmente vocês vão precisar de cirurgias por causa das fraturas, mas vai ficar tudo bem... Vou aplicar agora e você vai sentir alivio rapidinho...

Sakura aplicou a injeção na veia da amiga. Em pouquíssimos minutos a Hyuuga já estava sedada. Imediatamente, ela foi cuidar de Shino. O rapaz estava com o braço direito e com o tornozelo esquerdo fraturados. Além disso, pelo menos uma costela estava fraturada, causando-lhe dor para respirar. Por sorte, parecia não ter havido nenhuma perfuração. Sakura tomou os mesmos procedimentos de imobilização, explicou para o jovem o que faria e também aplicou o analgésico. Agora Shino também dormia. Por fim, ela imobilizou a pata de Akamaru e também lhe deu um analgésico. Então a kunoichi se virou para o grupo, com o semblante sério e preocupado e começou a explicar:

- Hinata e Shino, apesar das fraturas e da exaustão vão ficar bem. O estado geral deles é estável, mas, obviamente, eles precisam ir para o hospital o quanto antes para que sejam devidamente operados. Minha maior preocupação agora é o Kiba. Eu não quis falar na frente deles, por isso apliquei um sedativo junto com o analgésico, mas o estado do Kiba é grave. Ele levou uma pancada muito forte na cabeça e ficou inconsciente por muitas horas, provavelmente deve ter se formado algum tipo de coágulo. Não posso afirmar sem alguns exames mais detalhados que só podem ser feitos no hospital, mas ele parece já ter entrado em um estado de coma. Precisamos levá-lo para Konoha o mais rápido possível. Eu sugiro o seguinte: um de vocês, que esteja disposto a correr o mais rápido possível, irá comigo na frente dos demais, carregando o Kiba. Preciso ir ao lado dele para observar a evolução do quadro e tentar algum jutsu de emergência se for preciso. Os outros seguirão carregando Shino, Hinata e Akamaru, e poderão seguir viagem em uma velocidade mais normal, pois eles podem aguentar bem até chegarem ao hospital. – a kunoichi suspirou. – Então... Agora precisamos nos dividir o quanto antes...

Todos ficaram meio zonzos com as notícias dadas por Sakura. Sasuke foi o primeiro a se manifestar:

- Vou à frente com você. Carrego o Kiba.

- Certo. – ela respondeu. Estava ligeiramente contrariada, pois não queria a companhia de Sasuke, mas não era hora para implicâncias. Então ela o orientou como deveria carregar o shinobi ferido, enquanto os outros conversavam:

- Eu levo a Hinata, podem deixar... – Naruto se adiantou, tomando cuidadosamente a jovem em seus braços, deixando-a o mais confortável possível.

- Cuidado com ela Naruto... – Neji advertiu. - Então eu carrego o Shino e você Lee, leva o Akamaru. Tenten, eu preciso que você nos dê cobertura para o caso de sermos seguidos, ok?

- Pode deixar. – ela respondeu.

Enquanto Neji e Lee pegavam seus feridos, Sakura e Sasuke, com Kiba em seus braços, já estavam prontos para partir. A kunoichi se virou para os amigos e disse:

- Estamos indo. Correremos o mais rápido que nossas forças permitirem. Tomem cuidado e nos veremos no hospital!

- Vocês também tratem de se cuidar – Naruto disse. – Nos veremos em algumas horas.

Sasuke e Sakura partiram, correndo como se dependessem disso para viverem. Antes que os demais iniciassem a viajem, Neji pediu a Tenten que verificasse rapidamente os arredores. Como a kunoichi não encontrou nada suspeito, cerca de vinte minutos depois o grupo partiu. Naruto, apesar de Sakura ter dito que Hinata ficaria bem, estava preocupado. A dor e o desespero em seus olhos, a culpa que ela sentia... O loiro teve vontade de pegar todo esse sofrimento para ele. Ela não merecia. Apesar de que, enquanto dormia, Hinata mantinha uma expressão mais serena, Naruto sabia que, quando ela acordasse, essa torrente de sentimentos ruins voltaria com tudo. Possivelmente, ficaria pior ao saber do estado do Kiba. Ele queria ficar ao lado dela quando ela acordasse. Queria ajudá-la, embora não soubesse como. "Darei um jeito... Vamos ver o que vai acontecer daqui por diante..." - ele pensou. Então, Naruto e seu grupo seguiram viagem em silêncio, cada um concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos e receios. Precisavam chegar a Konoha o quanto antes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hospital

Sakura e Sasuke corriam velozmente. Durante o trajeto, eles conversaram pouco, falando apenas sobre o que acontecera e a respeito da situação de Kiba. Normalmente, Sasuke não se incomodava com silêncio, mas o fato de Sakura, mesmo depois de quase um ano, falar com ele apenas o necessário estava matando-o. Um belo castigo por todos os seus erros. Enfim, naquele momento ele precisava apenas se concentrar em correr, então achou melhor deixar suas divagações para depois.

Enquanto isso, os demais também já estavam a caminho da vila. Neji, carregando Shino, continuava seguindo à frente dos demais. Naruto ia logo atrás do Hyuuga, e Lee e Tenten corriam lado a lado. Apesar da preocupação e do temor inicial, Naruto sentia-se um pouco mais tranquilo após ter encontrado os amigos, entretanto, não pôde deixar de notar que Sakura tinha uma expressão que ele presenciara poucas vezes quando a vira tratar de feridos: ela estava incerta sobre o estado do Kiba. E, pelo visto, ele não foi o único a notar, já que logo em seguida Tenten dissera:

- Sabem, nunca vi a Sakura-chan daquele jeito... Parece que ela não tem muita certeza sobre o Kiba...

- Mas, como ela mesma disse apenas no hospital é que podem ser feitos exames mais detalhados... Não dá pra ficar tentando adivinhar nada... – comentou Lee.

- Mesmo assim Lee, a expressão dela estava diferente... – Tenten retrucou.

- Temos que confiar na Sakura-chan. Ela é a melhor. – Naruto interveio. Apesar de concordar com a observação de Tenten, ele precisava ser otimista, não apenas por si mesmo, mas também pelos outros.

- Eu confio Naruto... Mas sabemos que nem tudo depende das habilidades dela... Precisamos ser realistas: eles foram atacados desde ontem e, segundo a Hinata, ele está inconsciente desde então. Não é preciso ser médico para perceber que a situação é bem grave...

- Tenten-chan, sabemos que a situação é grave, e você não está sendo realista, está sendo pessimista! – Naruto resmungou ligeiramente irritado.

- Só acho que devemos estar preparados... A Sakura-chan não pode fazer milagres! – Tenten também já estava se irritando.

- Não pode? Você tem certeza disso? Quantas vezes a Sakura praticamente nos ressuscitou? – Naruto insistiu.

- Mas foram situações diferentes! E você, mais do que qualquer um de nós aqui, conhece muito bem as habilidades da Sakura-chan bem como suas limitações.

Naruto abriu a boca para responder Tenten novamente, entretanto foi interrompido por Neji:

- Já chega, vocês dois aí! Essa discussão não está levando a nada! Concentrem-se em chegar a Konoha o mais depressa possível e lá saberemos como estão as coisas.

Novamente o silêncio se instalara. Naruto, apesar de toda confiança que depositava em Sakura, intimamente concordava com o que Tenten dissera. Ele apenas não queria externalizar isso, e acabou por discutir inutilmente com a amiga. Suspirou e olhou para Hinata, que permanecia sedada em seus braços. Sakura tinha que dar um jeito de ajudar o Kiba, pois ele nem queria imaginar o estado da Hyuuga caso acontecesse alguma coisa com o rapaz. Eles eram grandes amigos. E o loiro sabia o quão desesperador era a perspectiva de perder um amigo. Suspirou e pediu desculpas à Tenten. Discutir não adiantaria nada. Continuaram a viagem conversando pouco, apenas para verificarem a situação uns dos outros.

Sasuke e Sakura chegaram a Konoha após 6 horas de viagem. Estavam cansados, entretanto o Uchiha ficou impressionado com a resistência da médica-nin. Ela o acompanhou durante todo o trajeto sem reclamar. E ele não pode deixar de ficar ainda mais impressionado quando chegaram ao hospital e a jovem começou a disparar ordens para todos os lados, que eram prontamente cumpridas. Sem arrogância, apenas com autoridade, Sakura disse, enquanto caminhava de um lado a outro:

- Quero que levem Kiba Inuzuka para a sala de exames de imagem agora. O paciente está com traumatismo craniano com possível formação de coágulo. Preparem a sala 1 para uma provável cirurgia. Eu vou liderar essa equipe e quero dois médicos auxiliares comigo, e todo o pessoal técnico. Em algumas horas chegarão mais dois pacientes: Hinata Hyuuga e Shino Aburame. Ambos apresentam fraturas com necessidade cirúrgica. Aprontem as salas dois e três para cirurgias ortopédicas, tirem os melhores ortopedistas da cama, formem duas equipes e aguardem a chegada deles.

Imediatamente, todos estavam em movimento para cumprir as ordens dadas pela médica-nin. Sasuke ainda a observava atônito, pois não sabia como ela exercia bem um papel de liderança dentro do hospital. Ela, vendo-o parado aparentemente sem saber o que fazer, se dirigiu a ele e pediu:

- Sasuke, por favor, relate à Hokage tudo o que aconteceu. Acho que você entendeu mais ou menos o que eu disse a respeito do Kiba não é? – Ao que ele apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, ela prosseguiu: - Pois bem, acredito que ela já esteja a caminho daqui. É bem provável que eu inicie a cirurgia em poucos minutos e não faço idéia de quanto tempo deva demorar.

- Certo... – ele hesitou alguns segundos e, por fim, acrescentou: - Bem, boa sorte...

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu educadamente e virou-se desaparecendo no interior do hospital.

Sasuke ainda fitava o local por onde a kunoichi de cabelos róseos desaparecera, quando Tsunade irrompeu da porta de entrada, seguida por familiares dos membros do time 8. Sasuke relatou apenas para a Hokage todo o ocorrido e ela se encarregou de informar aos familiares dos feridos. O Uchiha ficou mais afastado, sem ação ao observar o desespero dos familiares de Kiba, bem como a apreensão dos de Hinata e Shino. Agora, só lhes restava aguardar.

Duas horas e meia depois, Naruto e seu grupo finalmente chegaram à vila. Lee se apressou em levar Akamaru para o clã Inuzuka, onde seria tratado de seus ferimentos. Neji, Naruto e Tenten seguiram para o hospital com Hinata e Shino. O rapaz havia recobrado a consciência já fazia alguns minutos e a Hyuuga estava começando a acordar. Rapidamente chegaram ao hospital, no qual duas equipes médicas já estavam preparadas para atendê-los graças às ordens emitidas por Sakura. Kiba ainda estava sendo operado e ninguém tinha noção de quanto tempo mais a cirurgia duraria. Após colocar Hinata delicadamente na maca e observá-la ser levada para o interior do local, Naruto se sentiu incomodado. Não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas não tinha escolha. Precisava esperar junto com os demais.

Ao chegar à sala de espera, a ansiedade e preocupação era quase palpável. Os presentes trocavam entre si frases de apoio e otimismo enquanto esperavam. E, cada minuto que passava, a inquietação de Naruto crescia. Além da agonia para saber logo como seus amigos estavam outra idéia martelava em sua cabeça: queria ir atrás dos desgraçados que os atacaram. Apesar de ter viajado quase dezoito horas seguidas ele mal sentia o cansaço. Aproveitou um momento em que a Hokage foi para fora do hospital e a seguiu, exclamando:

- Tsunade baa-chan, quero ir logo atrás de quem fez isso com eles!

Ela franziu a testa em reprovação. Suspirou e começou a explicar, já ciente de que seria interrompida:

- Naruto, não posso te mandar ir atrás deles agora! Entenda, vocês fizeram uma viagem cansativa...

- Não estou cansado!

- ... Além do mais todos nós estamos ansiosos pelos resultados das cirurgias e...

- Mas me sinto pior ainda ficando aqui parado, sem fazer nada!

A Hokage fechou os olhos tentando não se descontrolar com a insistência do loiro e continuou:

- Naruto, precisamos saber realmente o que aconteceu! E somente quando um deles tiver condições de falar é que poderemos ir atrás de quem os atacou! Eles vão nos fornecer descrições e detalhes que são fundamentais. Não adianta nada voltar ao local da luta. A essa altura os atacantes já estão longe! Precisamos de tempo e de informação para rastreá-los!

Apesar do esforço, o loiro não conseguiu pensar em nada que pudesse contestar a decisão da Hokage. Socou a parede na tentativa de aliviar a frustração. Tsunade voltou para a sala de espera a fim de aguardar alguma notícia, e Naruto apenas se sentou do lado de fora do hospital, recostando-se na parede. Ele odiava esperar. Principalmente em situações nas quais ele não podia fazer nada. Passado um tempo, ele já estava caminhando de um lado para outro quando Sasuke finalmente apareceu e lhe estendeu um copo de chá. Antes de pegar, o loiro perguntou:

- Alguma notícia de algum deles?

- Nada ainda... – o Uchiha respondeu.

Naruto aceitou o chá e retomou sua caminhada. Quando enfim se cansara, os dois retornaram para a sala de espera. Apenas quando se completaram quatro horas de cirurgia, a médica responsável por Hinata aparecera, informando que a jovem ia ficar bem. A recuperação levaria um tempo, já que ela fraturara as duas pernas, mas certamente, em poucos meses, a Hyuuga retomaria a antiga forma. Naquele dia, apenas a família poderia visitá-la, e os amigos só a veriam no dia seguinte. Foi como se um peso tivesse sido tirado do coração do loiro. Pareceu até que tinha ficado mais fácil de respirar. Entretanto, ainda esperavam notícias dos outros dois amigos.

Pouco depois, a equipe responsável por Shino também viera dar notícias animadoras. As cirurgias no braço e tornozelo tinham corrido bem e, mediante repouso e imobilização, a costela fraturada do rapaz também ficaria boa em breve. A família também recebera permissão para vê-lo. Agora só restava esperar por notícias do Kiba.

Depois de quase oito horas de cirurgia, Sakura enfim aparecera. Exaustão era a palavra que a definia. Ela tinha as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas devido ao cansaço e à apreensão. A jovem respirou fundo e começou a explicar:

- Bem, a situação do Kiba é a seguinte: ele teve um traumatismo craniano que resultou em um coágulo. Conseguimos removê-lo durante a cirurgia, entretanto ele permanece em coma... – Todos pareceram chocados ao receber a notícia e não conseguiram fazer nenhuma pergunta. Sakura respirou fundo mais uma vez e continuou: - Isso não significa que ele terá dano cerebral permanente ou coisa assim. Quero dizer, no momento, ele se encontra num estado como se estivesse, literalmente, dormindo. Somente quando ele acordar, poderemos ter certeza se houve algum tipo de sequela, embora eu acredite que não haja nenhuma... Mas, infelizmente, não sabemos quando ele vai acordar. Pode ser em algumas horas, dias, semanas...

O choro tomou conta do recinto. A família do rapaz parecia inconsolável. Sakura usava suas ultimas energias para conter as lágrimas. Tenten chorava em silêncio ao lado de Lee que, desajeitadamente tentava consolá-la. Todos estavam tristes ao saber da situação do amigo. Inevitavelmente, o loiro, mais uma vez, pensou em Hinata e na possível reação da jovem quando recebesse tal notícia. Saiu dos seus devaneios quando viu a família do Inuzuka ser conduzida para uma breve visita, enquanto outro médico reiterava as explicações dadas por Sakura e respondia a outras perguntas. Sakura pediu que todos fossem para casa descansar. No dia seguinte, poderiam visitar cada um deles e deveriam ter esperanças quanto ao Kiba, pois ele poderia apresentar melhora a qualquer momento. E assim, cada um seguiu para suas respectivas residências. Deviam restaurar as forças para enfrentarem os próximos dias. Em casa, Naruto ainda pensava nos amigos hospitalizados e sua vontade de encontrar os responsáveis por aquilo tudo só aumentou. Controlando sua vontade de partir imediatamente para procurar aqueles desgraçados, ele se deitou e tentou dormir, algo que só conseguiu após muitas horas virando-se de um lado para o outro.

No dia seguinte, Naruto acordou meio desorientado. Tivera diversos sonhos estranhos, mas não se lembrava muito bem deles. Sua única certeza era que Hinata estivera presente em todos. Após relembrar tudo o que ocorrera no dia anterior, o loiro imediatamente sentiu vontade de ver a kunoichi. Tomou um breve café da manhã e se dirigiu ao hospital. Ao chegar lá, encontrou a Hokage, que estava indo conversar com Shino para saber exatamente o que ocorrera. Após uns minutos de muita insistência da parte do loiro, Tsunade permitiu que ele a acompanhasse até o quarto do rapaz e ouvisse o conteúdo da conversa, contanto que não se manifestasse. Ele concordou e ambos seguiram até o local onde Shino estava. Tsunade bateu na porta e entrou, seguida por Naruto. Após breves cumprimentos, a Hokage pediu:

- Então Shino, acredito que você saiba que vim aqui para, além de ver como você está, saber exatamente o que aconteceu no dia em que vocês foram atacados. Preciso que você me conte todos os detalhes, tudo o que puder ser útil para encontrarmos os responsáveis por isso.

O rapaz acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, deu um breve suspiro e começou a contar:

- Saímos daqui e chegamos ao acampamento indicado depois de quase 18 horas de viagem. Na ida, foi tudo tranquilo, não tivemos nenhum tipo de dificuldade. Fomos bem recebidos pelos aliados que nos aguardavam. Acredito que a senhora se lembre deles, são da vila da nuvem. Enfim, eles nos entregaram os documentos, tivemos um dia de descanso e no dia seguinte, bem cedo partimos de volta. Até metade do caminho estava tudo ok: Hinata estava verificando, em intervalos regulares, o perímetro ao nosso redor. Umas duas horas depois, Hinata identificou que três indivíduos estavam vindo atrás de nós. Paramos e pouco depois ela percebeu que eram nossos aliados. Imaginamos que eles estivessem precisando de ajuda ou fugindo de alguém, sei lá, então resolvemos retroceder um pouco para encontra-los. Como acabamos nos concentrando em encontrar os nossos aliados, não percebemos que um grupo de cinco pessoas estava vindo ao nosso encontro pelo caminho que deveríamos estar seguindo para voltar. Eram todos homens, de estatura mediana, sem identificação de nenhuma vila, e todos carregavam armas de ferro que, pelo visto, foram toscamente forjadas. Então fomos atacados por todos eles, inclusive pelos nossos aliados. Lutamos, mas estávamos em desvantagem numérica, além de termos sido pegos de surpresa. Com toda aquela confusão só percebemos que nossos "aliados" estavam contra nós tarde demais. Os documentos que estavam comigo foram roubados; Kiba, para proteger Hinata, acabou sendo golpeado violentamente, bateu com a cabeça e ficou inconsciente. Akamaru também foi ferido e ficou caído aos pés dele. Em seguida três deles me cercaram, lutamos, mas eu estava quase sem chakra e eles acabaram quebrando meu braço e meu tornozelo. Hinata foi a última a cair. Ela tentou lutar contra todos, mas não tinha mais chakra suficiente. Estávamos acabados, porém eles acharam que podiam tripudiar mais um pouco e quebraram as pernas dela sem a menor necessidade. – Neste ponto Shino parou de falar durante alguns segundos. Tremia de ódio. Achava uma covardia o que aqueles cretinos fizeram com sua amiga. Naruto também tremia ligeiramente, com os punhos cerrados. Controlou-se para não gritar de raiva e frustração. Então Shino prosseguiu:

- Depois disso, eles foram embora. Se bem me lembro, seguiram para o leste. Fiquei inconsciente por algumas horas. Quando acordei consegui ver que Hinata se arrastara até o Kiba, mas ele permaneceu inconsciente e ela não podia fazer nada com as pernas quebradas. Concentrei o pouco chakra que tinha para fazer uma trilha com os insetos até onde estávamos, pois eu sabia que mandariam alguém atrás de nós se não chegássemos no dia previsto. Graças a Kami, fomos encontrados e aqui estamos.

Após ouvir o relato do shinobi, Tsunade se despediu e foi imediatamente para seu escritório tomar as providências necessárias. Enviaria uma equipe para rastrear esses homens que, provavelmente, eram mercenários que pretendiam vender os documentos roubados para os inimigos. Enquanto isso, Naruto permaneceu mais alguns minutos no quarto, conversando com Shino. O rapaz já sabia sobre o Kiba e seus sentimentos eram uma mescla de tristeza e revolta. Depois de meia dúzia de frases otimistas, Naruto se despediu do amigo e foi visitar Hinata. No corredor, encontrou com Sakura e com a médica responsável por Hinata, que também estavam indo ver a kunoichi. Naruto, imediatamente perguntou:

- Então Sakura-chan, a Hinata-chan já sabe do Kiba?

- Ainda não. – ela suspirou. – Hanabi estava com ela até agora a pouco, mas não teve coragem de contar. Ino está lá agora e eu estou indo para tentar explicar melhor a situação... Ela está muito nervosa e se sentindo muito culpada. Hanabi me contou que o Kiba foi atacado para protegê-la, então, você já deve imaginar como ela está se sentindo...

- Uhum... E como está o Kiba? – ele perguntou, enquanto seguiam pelo corredor.

- Na mesma... – Sakura respondeu, tristemente. – Queria poder fazer mais por ele, mas simplesmente não existe nenhuma técnica conhecida para acordar alguém de um coma. Estou estudando possibilidades, mas ainda não posso fazer nada...

- Você fez o que pôde Sakura-chaan!

- Eu sei Naruto-kun, mas mesmo assim queria poder fazer mais... – ela suspirou.

Ao chegarem à porta do quarto onde Hinata estava Sakura parou um momento, respirou fundo e entrou seguida pela outra médica e por Naruto. O loiro tentou cumprimentar Hinata e Ino num tom um pouco mais animado. A médica, chamada Mayumi, que foi responsável pela cirurgia da kunoichi a examinou e constatou que tudo estava correndo como o esperado. Então Hinata, após conseguir se sentar com a ajuda de Ino e de Sakura, repetiu a pergunta que fizera a varias pessoas e ninguém ainda lhe respondera:

- Onde está o Kiba? Hanabi me disse que o Shino está bem, mas até agora ninguém me respondeu como e onde o Kiba está... – ela finalizou, com um olhar carregado de apreensão.

Sakura começou a explicar. Como o previsto, Hinata chorou silenciosamente durante a narrativa da médica-nin. A culpa era evidente na expressão de sofrimento da jovem. Entretanto, inesperadamente, Hinata atirou os lençóis para longe e, mesmo com as pernas imobilizadas, tentou se levantar:

- Preciso sair daqui... – murmurava ela entre lágrimas e soluços. – Preciso vê-lo, pedir desculpas... meu amigo... foi tudo minha culpa!

Imediatamente, Sakura e Mayumi conteram a tentativa da jovem se levantar. Ino se colocou ao lado da cama da amiga e dizia:

- Hinata-chan, por favor, se acalme! Não foi sua culpa... Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um, esse é o ônus da nossa profissão...

- Mas eu devia ter visto os inimigos se aproximando! – ela exclamou, alterada. – Esse é o meu trabalho e eu fui descuidada! Por isso fomos atacados e por isso que ele está em coma! Além da minha falha ele ainda tentou me proteger...

- Hinata-chan não foi sua culpa! – Naruto exclamou em voz alta. Queria fazê-la entender que ela não podia se culpar daquela maneira. Ele continuou: - Shino me contou como aconteceu, qualquer pessoa no seu lugar também teria se focado na direção de onde nossos supostos aliados estavam vindo...

- Vocês não entendem... – ela murmurou, chorosa.

- Entendemos sim! – Naruto retrucou nervoso. Ino se levantara segurara o braço do loiro, num mudo pedido de calma.

- NÃO, NINGUÉM AQUI ENTENDE! – Hinata gritou ainda chorando. Naruto arregalou os olhos. Nunca a vira gritar daquele jeito. Ela era sempre tão doce e meiga. Ela continuou a dizer em voz anormalmente alta: - Vocês não sabem como é ser portadora de uma kekkei genkai que me permite ver além do normal e não conseguir usar isso para proteger meus amigos! Você não sabe como dói ver uma das pessoas que você mais ama cair por sua causa Naruto, por que é você quem sempre salva as pessoas!

Naruto abriu a boca para tentar responder, mas não conseguiu. A resposta estava na ponta da língua: ele sofrera quando ela, durante a guerra, quase morrera por ele. Pelo visto, a kunoichi achava que ele não se importara muito. Por que ele não conseguia dizer isso a ela naquele momento? Talvez fosse devido ao fato de ele estar impressionado com a reação dela. De qualquer modo, enquanto Sakura tentava acalmar Hinata e Ino ainda segurava o braço de Naruto, visivelmente estarrecida pelo ocorrido, Mayumi saíra discretamente do quarto e retornara com um sedativo. Cuidadosamente, a médica aplicou a injeção no braço da kunoichi que, em segundos, caiu no sono. Elas deitaram Hinata na cama. Sakura enxugou o rosto da amiga, que estava molhado pelas lágrimas. Ino finalmente soltara o braço de Naruto e ele se aproximou da cama, acariciou os cabelos azulados da garota e, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava escutando-o, aproximou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu sei como dói ver alguém que se ama quase morrer em seu lugar por que eu vi você quase morrer por mim.

Dito isso, o loiro beijou-lhe a testa e despediu-se das outras. Prometeu voltar mais tarde, quando ela já estivesse acordada, para tentar conversar com mais calma. De um jeito ou de outro, ele a faria compreender que ela não tinha culpa. Os únicos culpados de toda aquela merda estavam longe, mas não por muito tempo. Ele iria pegá-los e não descansaria até que isso fosse feito.

* * *

N/A: Flores, mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar, mas aí está mais um cap. para vocês! Espero que gostem!

A verdade é que com faculdade, provas e projetos eu quase não estou tendo tempo para escrever ç.ç mas vou tentar atualizar tanto essa fic quanto a outra (Justificativas) o mais breve possível!

Agradeço de coração pelas reviews, e espero que continuem enviando, pois, para mim, é muito importante saber a opinião de vocês!

Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Poder de convencimento

Naruto saiu do hospital ainda atordoado com a cena que presenciara. Jamais havia imaginado que Hinata pudesse gritar daquele modo. De toda sorte, não fora um comportamento totalmente inesperado levando-se em consideração as circunstâncias. Entretanto, o tom acusatório que ela usou ao afirmar que ele não compreendia sua dor o assustou. O loiro retornou para seu apartamento, visivelmente pensativo. Não era do feitio do rapaz ficar quieto e absorto em pensamentos, mas ele precisava de um tempo assim.

As palavras ditas pela Hyuuga ainda martelavam em seus ouvidos. De fato, ele salvara muitos de seus companheiros durante sua carreira, porém, reconhecia que também fora salvo em diversas situações e era muito grato por isso. Ela o salvou durante a guerra. Ela quase morreu por ele. Será que ela não percebia o quanto tudo isso foi assustador e doloroso para ele? Ou será que ele jamais demonstrara o quanto sofreu quando a viu quase morrer em seu lugar? Logo ele, Naruto Uzumaki, que quase sempre falava o que lhe vinha à mente e nunca temeu demonstrar seus sentimentos, não estava conseguindo provar para Hinata Hyuuga o quanto ela é importante para ele. Na verdade, essa incapacidade era resultante de uma duvida que há tempos o afligia: "eu a amo de verdade, ou só quero amá-la para retribuir o que ela fez por mim?" Enquanto essa pergunta permanecia sem resposta, o loiro evitou uma aproximação maior com a kunoichi. Temia que ela se iludisse e depois sofresse. Talvez fosse por essa atitude que ela julgara que ele não se importava tanto assim. Naruto suspirou. Sabia que precisava encontrar a resposta para sua dúvida, mas não sabia como. Só tinha certeza de que precisava ficar ao lado dela, ajuda-la a se recuperar, tentar contagiá-la com seu otimismo. E assim o faria. Ele se levantou decidido a voltar para o hospital. Ficaria ao lado de Hinata o máximo de tempo possível.

Antes de sair de casa o loiro tomou um banho fez uma refeição rápida, já que já era hora do almoço. Com energia renovada, ele seguiu novamente para o hospital. No meio do caminho decidiu que seria legal se ele levasse algumas flores para ela. Mudando de direção, ele seguiu até a floricultura de Ino e ficou feliz ao constatar que a kunoichi já estava lá, pois, certamente, era ela quem fazia os buquês mais bonitos da vila. Sorrindo, ele entrou na floricultura cumprimentando-a animadamente. Ela não escondeu a surpresa de vê-lo em sua loja e, com um ligeiro sorriso, perguntou:

- Afinal, que novidade é essa você aparecer por aqui?

- Quero levar umas flores para a Hinata-chan! Sei que você faz os buquês mais bonitos daqui da vila então prefiro que você escolha as flores... a única coisa que eu quero é que sejam coloridas sabe? Para animar aquele quarto de hospital...

- Deixe comigo! – ela respondeu, e seu sorriso se tornou mais largo. Ela sempre torcera para que Hinata e Naruto se entendessem e, apesar da circunstancia ruim, talvez essa fosse a oportunidade para que isso enfim acontecesse. Sabia que esse buquê não seria romântico, por isso escolheu flores campestres em tons de amarelo, branco, rosa claro e lilás, cuja delicadeza combinava com a Hyuuga. Enquanto ela montava o buquê, Naruto perguntou:

- Você ficou muito tempo lá depois que eu saí?

- Não muito... Quando eu saí, ela ainda estava dormindo. Aproveitei para fazer uma visita rápida para os rapazes... – o sorriso da kunoichi desapareceu ao se lembrar da visita que fizera pra Kiba. Fora um tanto estranho e triste tentar conversar com alguém sem saber se ele estava ouvindo-a. Naruto, ao perceber a mudança de expressão da loira se apressou em dizer:

- Ele vai acordar logo, eu tenho certeza! Sakura-chan disse que devemos ter paciência... é só uma questão de tempo!

- É, você tem razão... Precisamos ter paciência! – ela respondeu, com um leve sorriso retornando ao seu rosto.

- Então, quem ficou fazendo companhia para a Hinata-chan? – ele perguntou.

- Quando eu saí, Hanabi e Hiashi-sama estavam chegando. Falei com Hanabi rapidamente e ela disse que pretendia ficar com a Hinata-chan o dia todo, mas o pai não poderia se demorar muito. – Ino respondeu enquanto finalizava o buquê. – Terminei! E aí, o que acha?

- Perfeito! – ele respondeu animado.

Ino não queria cobrar, mas depois de muita insistência por parte do loiro, ela acabou aceitando o pagamento. Ele agradeceu a kunoichi pelo belo buquê e se despediu. Antes de ele sair, Ino lhe fez um pedido:

- Naruto, eu quero te pedir uma coisa. Você é a pessoa mais animada e mais otimista que eu conheço, então, por favor, faça o que puder para ajudar a Hinata-chan, está bem? Todos nós tentaremos ajuda-la, cada um a seu modo, mas acho que ela precisa do otimismo que só você possui...

- Pode deixar comigo Ino-chan! Se precisar, farei o impossível! – ele respondeu com um dos seus costumeiros sorrisos confiantes.

Ino o observou sair da floricultura e seguir contente em direção ao hospital. Ela sabia que ele faria de tudo para ajudar Hinata, entretanto decidiu fazer o pedido porque achou que ele precisava saber que era a pessoa ideal para estar ao lado da Hyuuga e ajudá-la a superar os momentos mais difíceis. Sorrindo e com a esperança renovada, ela voltou a se ocupar com suas flores. Era impressionante como a presença de Naruto, mesmo que por poucos minutos, era capaz de dar às pessoas um novo ânimo.

Enquanto isso, o loiro caminhava até o hospital. A expressão pensativa e séria presente em seu rosto mais cedo fora substituída por um sorriso constante e por seu bom humor habitual, de forma que agora ele cumprimentava alegremente todos os conhecidos que encontrava. Ao chegar a seu destino, se dirigiu diretamente para o quarto onde Hinata se encontrava, entretanto encontrou Sakura no caminho, aparentemente saindo de uma visita a algum paciente. Ele não pode deixar de abordá-la:

- Sakura-chan! Iai, alguma novidade!? – ele perguntou quase gritando. Sakura não pôde se conter e deu um soco na cabeça do amigo.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que te pedir pra não gritar aqui dentro, seu baka?! – ela resmungou em voz baixa.

- Desculpa Sakura-chan, desculpa... – ele murmurou massageando a cabeça com a mão livre. A médica-nin sorriu. Naruto não tinha jeito, mas mesmo assim ela aceitou o pedido de desculpas do amigo. Então, ela respondeu à pergunta do loiro:

- Bem Naruto, não tem novidade nenhuma... Como eu já disse, vai levar um tempo e precisamos ser pacientes com relação ao Kiba.

- Hum, e a Hinata-chan já acordou? Como ela está? – ele perguntou ansioso.

- Ela já acordou sim... e já está mais calma agora, mas se recusa a comer. Hanabi tentou convencê-la, mas não conseguiu... – ela suspirou. Finalmente reparando nas flores que Naruto segurava, a kunoichi comentou: - Nossa, que belo buquê!

- Será que a Hinata-chan vai gostar? – ele perguntou fitando as flores coloridas.

- Com certeza!

- Bom, vou indo vê-la então...

- Tá certo, mas trate de não incomodá-la Naruto! – Sakura o advertiu. – Ela precisa de descanso!

- Eu sei, eu sei! Não vou perturbá-la muito, só vou convencê-la a comer! – ele comentou com uma piscadela.

- Se você deixá-la estressada, juro que te dou uma surra! – ela o ameaçou.

- Se eu não conseguir convencê-la a comer aí sim você pode me dar uma surra, certo?!

Sakura sorriu e concordou. Os dois se despediram e ela voltou para seus afazeres torcendo para que Naruto conseguisse convencer Hinata não apenas a comer, mas também convencê-la a se eximir da culpa que a consumia. A médica-nin achava que só o loiro seria capaz de realizar esse feito, pois, dificilmente, alguém conseguia resistir à personalidade do rapaz.

Ao chegar à porta do quarto no qual Hinata se encontrava, Naruto sentiu-se ligeiramente nervoso. Hesitou durante alguns segundos, temendo que sua presença ali não a agradasse, mas, por fim, bateu na porta. Hanabi disse "entre!" e ele assim o fez. Quando ele entrou, viu Hinata deitada. Ela o olhou rapidamente, murmurou um cumprimento e voltou a fitar a paisagem visível através da janela. Hanabi, que estava sentada em uma cadeira defronte à cama da irmã, se levantou e cumprimentou Naruto entusiasmada. Ele retribuiu o cumprimento da mesma maneira e observou que na mesa de cabeceira havia um vaso vazio um uma bandeja com uma refeição intocada. Ele se aproximou da cama de Hinata, estendeu o buque na direção dela e disse:

- Espero que goste! Achei que poderia alegrar o quarto...

Ela se virou para o rapaz e se surpreendeu. Não havia reparado que ele entrara no quarto com um buquê, muito bonito, diga-se de passagem. A kunoichi forçou um leve sorriso e disse:

- São lindas... Muito obrigada. – Ela tocou as flores de maneira um tanto delicada e depois pediu: - Se importa de coloca-las no vaso em cima da mesa?

- Pode deixar! – disse o loiro atendendo ao pedido de imediato.

Hinata voltou para a sua contemplação melancólica. O silêncio se instaurara no recinto. Por fim, Hanabi resolveu quebra-lo dizendo:

- Naruto, se importa de fazer companhia para a Hinata enquanto eu vou lá em casa buscar algumas coisas? Vou dormir aqui hoje, sabe...

- De jeito nenhum! Pode ir tranquila! – ele respondeu prestativo.

Hinata lançou um olhar de ligeira incredulidade para a irmã mais nova, porém, nada disse. Ela ainda estava envergonhada por ter explodido e gritado com ele mais cedo, entretanto, não podia recusar a companhia uma visita. Além do mais, seria um bom momento para se desculpar por seu comportamento. Hanabi se despediu da irmã, dando-lhe um beijinho na testa e saiu. Naruto se virou para encará-la, mas a kunoichi voltou sua atenção para a janela. Ao invés de se sentar na cadeira agora vazia, o loiro preferiu sentar-se na beira da cama, de modo a olhá-la de frente. Finalmente ela se virou e o encarou ligeiramente enrubescida. Ela deu um leve suspiro e disse:

- Me desculpe por tudo o que eu disse mais cedo Naruto-kun... Eu estava muito nervosa e sei que isso não justifica minha falta de educação, mas mesmo assim peço que me desculpe... – ela finalizou quase num sussurro. Naruto, sorrindo ao constatar a presença do sufixo carinhoso ao final de seu nome respondeu animadamente:

- Não precisa se desculpar Hinata-chan! Eu sei que você estava muito nervosa... Mas, vamos falar de outra coisa agora: você precisa se alimentar, sabe...

- Eu sei, mas não tenho fome... – ela respondeu, com uma expressão cansada. Já imaginava a ladainha que viria a seguir, sobre a importância de se alimentar para se recuperar logo e etc. Hanabi já havia feito esse discurso. Entretanto, para a surpresa da kunoichi, o loiro disse:

- Nem vou falar que você precisar comer para se recuperar logo, pois sei que não vai adiantar! – o tom do rapaz era descontraído, de modo que ela sorriu levemente. – Mas acontece que eu prometi para a Sakura-chan que faria você comer sabe, e eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas!

- Sinto muito Naruto, mas acho que essa você não vai conseguir cumprir... Sério mesmo, não estou a fim de comer...

- Nem um pouquinho? – ele perguntou dramaticamente. – Ah, não é possível Hinata-chan! Aposto que você nem se lembra de qual foi a última vez que comeu alguma coisa!

- Realmente eu não me lembro...

- Então! Come só um pouco... Faça isso por mim!

- Ah, Naruto... – ela olhou-o exasperada. Será que era tão difícil para o loiro entender que ela não queria comer? Ele suspirou. Faria sua última tentativa:

- Vou ser bem sincero com você Hinata-chan. Como eu disse, eu prometi para a Sakura-chan que te convenceria a comer. Só que ela disse que se eu não conseguisse, ela me daria uma surra daquelas! E você sabe como a Sakura tem força Hinata-chan... Eu sei que apanho dela com certa frequência, mas, poxa, tenha pena de mim e me livre de mais uma surra, por favor! – ele concluiu teatralmente. Ele fez sua melhor cara de pedinte. Ela não resistiu. Suspirando, vencida pelo pedido do loiro que tanto amava, ela disse:

- Tudo bem. Você venceu. Eu vou comer um pouco só pra te livrar da surra da Sakura-chan...

O loiro sorriu triunfante. A Hyuuga não pode deixar de se contagiar por aquele sorriso tão sincero. Ela tentou se levantar sozinha, mas as duas pernas imobilizadas a impediram. Prontamente, Naruto se adiantou e a ajudou a se sentar no meio da cama. Depois de ajeitar cuidadosamente os travesseiros para que ela pudesse se recostar, ele a segurou pela cintura, e colocou-a recostada confortavelmente na cabeceira da cama. Ela ficou ruborizada quando ele segurou sua cintura, mas felizmente o rapaz não percebeu ou fingiu não perceber. Depois de se certificar que a jovem estava confortável, ele pegou a bandeja com a comida e depositou-a no colo dela. Hinata comeu metade do que havia no prato. Naruto se deu por satisfeito e sorriu, agradecendo-a por livrá-lo dos poderosos socos de Sakura.

O loiro ficou com Hinata até o anoitecer. Hanabi já havia retornado há horas, mas mesmo assim ele permaneceu sentado na cama de frente para a kunoichi. Durante a tarde, ela recebera diversas visitas, entre elas Tenten, Neji e Lee. Apesar de não ter conversado muito, vez ou outra ela deixava escapar um sorriso enquanto seus amigos conversavam sobre banalidades e contavam histórias engraçadas. Naruto, como sempre, agia como um perfeito palhaço. Era incrível como ele conseguia contagiar as pessoas ao seu redor. Uma pontinha de esperança começou a brotar no coração da Hyuuga. Ela estava começando a acreditar que Kiba ficaria bem. Mesmo assim, uma sombra de dor e culpa cobriam seus olhos perolados toda vez que ela se recordava do que havia acontecido. Surpreendentemente, Naruto era capaz de perceber quando a tristeza voltava a dominar os pensamentos da kunoichi. Por isso, ficou no quarto até que ela finalmente adormeceu. Antes de ir embora, ele gastou uns bons minutos acariciando os longos cabelos da jovem e observando-a dormir. Rezando para que ela tivesse uma noite tranquila, ele se despediu de Hanabi e foi para casa, já fazendo planos para o dia seguinte.

* * *

**N/A: **Floores, mais um cap. para vocês! Espero que gostem!

Tenho que me desculpar pela demora nas atualizações, mas tenham certeza de que eu estou fazendo o possível para atualizar rápido!

No mais só tenho a agradecer a todas que estão acompanhando a fic e a todas que têm me enviado reviews (elas só me incentivam a escrever mais, obg!)!

Para quem acompanha minha outra fic (Justificativas), provavelmente terá cap. novo no próximo final de semana! \o/

Beijinhooos e aguardo as reviews para este cap.! =**


	4. Chapter 4

Inimigo

Hinata nunca temera tanto o cair da noite como agora. Comumente, não era muito fácil dormir quando se estava hospitalizada. No entanto, não era a dor física ou o entra e sai de enfermeiras que a incomodava, mas sim os pesadelos. Reviver todo aquele desespero noite após noite estava consumindo-a. Nos primeiros dias era comum ela acordar entre gritos e lágrimas de aflição, como se estivesse novamente no local da batalha sem poder fazer nada por seus amigos. Sua irmã ou suas amigas, que se revezavam para passar a noite com ela, prontamente tentavam acalmá-la com palavras de consolo e um copo de água com açúcar. Infelizmente não era o suficiente, embora Hinata jamais se atrevesse a dizer isso. Obviamente sentia-se, por um lado, muito grata pela boa vontade de cada uma e por outro, extremamente envergonhada por estar dando tanto trabalho. Mesmo que nenhuma delas jamais tivesse emitindo um único som ou palavra em sinal de desagrado, a Hyuuga sentia-se como um peso morto; uma pessoa que dava trabalho tanto durante o dia, já que mal conseguia se mover devido às pernas fraturadas e precisava de ajuda para quase tudo, quanto durante a noite, quando acordava quem quer que estivesse no quarto com gritos e lágrimas de desespero.

Gradualmente, nos quinze dias que se seguiram após sua cirurgia, Hinata enfim aprendera a se controlar. Os pesadelos continuavam a assombrá-la, entretanto ela não acordava gritando e chorando como nas madrugadas passadas. Ela não queria mais dar trabalho, não queria que olhares de pena recaíssem sobre si, não queria alimentar sua própria dor. E toda essa vontade de se fazer forte era proveniente de Naruto. Sem dúvida, ele era a pessoa mais forte que ela conhecia, em todos os aspectos. Decerto, ele carregava um passado muito mais sofrido do que o dela, mas, mesmo assim, possuía um otimismo contagiante. E não tinha como a Hyuuga não se contagiar, já que o loiro passava a maior parte do dia ao lado dela. Companhia que ela não julgava ser merecedora, mesmo que seu coração acelerasse toda vez que ele irrompia pela porta daquele quarto, sempre animado, sempre sorrindo para ela. E assim, sentindo que devia tanto àquele shinobi que, pacientemente, ficava horas ao seu lado tentando tirá-la daquela melancolia e culpa na qual se afundara, Hinata decidiu ser forte. Decidiu que iria superar tudo aquilo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, nem que para isso, no início, ela precisasse esconder dos outros seu próprio sofrimento.

Naruto, por sua vez, estava cada dia mais contente com a melhora de Hinata. Era bom saber que ela não estava mais acordando aterrorizada durante a noite, era bom entrar naquele quarto e ver um sorriso no rosto dela ao invés de vê-la fitar a paisagem através da janela, refletindo sobre sua dor. Melhor ainda foi presenciar lagrimas de alegria brotarem dos olhos pálidos da Hyuuga quando Shino viera visitá-la. O rapaz estava pronto para deixar o hospital já que os médicos julgaram que ele se recuperaria ainda mais rápido em casa. Antes de finalmente deixar o hospital, o Aburame fez questão de visitar seus amigos. Hinata sentiu-se mais forte ao vê-lo bem; a esperança de que Kiba também ficaria bom estava retornando ao seu coração. Durante a visita de Shino, Naruto manteve-se anormalmente quieto, permitindo que os dois amigos conversassem melhor. Nesse meio tempo, ele observava atentamente os movimentos de ambos, não deixando escapar o fato de que, durante toda a visita, o rapaz segurara a mão da Hyuuga. O loiro não gostou muito desse contato apesar de saber que os dois eram grandes amigos. Uma pontinha de ciúme talvez, já que ele que acompanhara os momentos mais difíceis da recuperação da kunoichi e sentia que tal demonstração de afeto deveria ser destinada a ele. Depois de se dar conta do que estava pensando, Naruto se sentiu um idiota. Como ele pode, por um momento, desejar que as demonstrações de carinho de Hinata se destinassem somente a ele? Ele não merecia e, mesmo assim, ela já havia feito isso. Declarara um amor tão grande não só com palavras, mas oferecera a própria vida para salvá-lo. E ele não poderia exigir mais nada.

Mas mesmo assim sentiu uma pequena satisfação quando Shino enfim fora embora e o sorriso de Hinata se voltou para ele. Talvez aquele fosse o sorriso mais sincero que ela dera dentro daquele hospital até então. E ele se alegrou de um modo inexplicável. Logo em seguida sentou-se em seu lugar habitual na cama e envolveu sua mão na dela. Um toque contrastante entre a pele branca e delicada da kunoichi com sua própria pele áspera e castigada pelo sol. Enquanto sua boca falava de um assunto qualquer, sua mente divagava, apreciando o toque de uma mão tão pequena que provavelmente seria habilidosa para trabalhos minuciosos. Se ele não tivesse presenciado a força e o potencial da jovem à sua frente, ele jamais imaginaria que ela poderia ser uma boa ninja. Provavelmente a associaria com algo que envolvesse arte, pinturas talvez. Fez uma nota mental para que, quando tivesse oportunidade, perguntar a Hyuuga se ela sabia pintar ou algo do tipo.

Já era noite quando a companhia de Hinata, desta vez Sakura, chegara para ficar com a jovem. A Hyuuga reclamou: não achava justo que a médica-nin lhe fizesse companhia durante sua noite de folga. Mas Sakura fizera questão, e mesmo que Hinata usasse todos os argumentos possíveis, a jovem de cabelos róseos se acomodou alegremente afirmando que só sairia no dia seguinte. Ela sorriu em agradecimento. O mais engraçado é que ela mal se lembrava de como havia se tornado amiga da médica-nin e agora ali estava ela, abdicando do pouco tempo de descanso que tinha para passar a noite em um desconfortável quarto de hospital. Por fim, Naruto decidiu que era hora de ir e despediu-se das kunoichis com um beijo no rosto de cada uma. Hinata e Sakura aproveitaram aquele momento para conversarem sobre as banalidades do dia a dia, já que raramente ambas tinham tempo livre para jogarem conversa fora. Intencionalmente, a Haruno não mencionou Kiba, já que este se mantinha na mesma – ela não queria que a Hyuuga ficasse pensando sobre o assunto logo antes de dormir; talvez isso a ajudasse a não ter pesadelos.

Enquanto isso, Naruto seguia para sua casa sem muita vontade. Se pudesse, ou melhor, se fosse apropriado, ele certamente passaria a noite ao lado dela naquele hospital. Parecia que o dia quase todo que ficava lá não era suficiente; ele sempre se lembrava de alguma história que queria contar para ela, de alguma pergunta que queria fazer... Enfim, sacudiu a cabeça numa tentativa de afastar esses pensamentos: não podia e não devia passar o tempo inteiro grudado com Hinata; precisava se lembrar de que em breve ela se recuperaria, voltaria para sua casa e retomaria seus afazeres habituais. E ele também precisava retornar para suas atividades, principalmente voltar a treinar assiduamente como sempre fizera. Por incrível que parecesse, Sasuke ainda não havia reclamado das faltas de Naruto no treino, mas era uma questão de tempo. Bem, o loiro precisava aprender a administrar melhor seu tempo, mas pensaria nisso depois; no momento sua mente estava invadida com o mais belo sorriso de certa kunoichi de longos cabelos azulados.

No dia seguinte Naruto se levantou cedo decidido a treinar a manhã inteira, de modo que ficasse com a tarde livre para ir para o hospital. Mesmo que não tivessem combinado antes, ele sabia que Sasuke estaria treinando no lugar de sempre e assim, o loiro se dirigiu para lá. O Uchiha não pôde deixar de fazer uma piadinha sobre o desleixo de Naruto, que meramente sorriu e deu de ombros. Em seguida, treinaram como sempre faziam e, ao fim da manhã, estavam exaustos, porém satisfeitos. Enquanto caminhavam de volta para a vila, conversando sobre um assunto qualquer, os dois foram parados por um shinobi que disse:

- A Hokage-sama deseja vê-los em seu escritório imediatamente. – E seguida, o ninja desapareceu e os dois amigos prontamente se adiantaram ao encontro da Hokage. Naruto mal podia conter sua ansiedade: provavelmente ela lhes daria uma missão, e evidentemente, ele adorava sair da vila para isso, entretanto, a idéia de ficar longe de Hinata não era muito agradável. E se ela precisasse de alguma coisa e ele não estivesse na vila? Tudo bem que ela já estava bem melhor, mas nunca se sabe. Ele desejou que ao menos fosse uma missão rápida.

Quando os rapazes enfim chegaram ao escritório de Tsunade, Sakura já estava lá esperando por eles. Naruto entrou barulhento como sempre, ganhando um olhar de reprimenda da Hokage e um soco de uma irritada Sakura. Depois de breves minutos de resmungos e reclamações, Tsunade finalmente dissera:

- Vamos logo ao que interessa. – ela começou. – Depois de dias de investigações, os ninjas que enviei logo depois do ataque ao time 8 por fim encontraram informações sobre o grupo responsável pelo ataque e roubo dos documentos. São sete pessoas, incluindo os três que, supostamente, eram nossos aliados. Aparentemente eles se dispersaram, de modo que não se tem muita certeza de qual deles é que está com os documentos. O que se encontra mais próximo da nossa vila está em uma pequena aldeia a sudeste de nossa localização. Observou-se que ele está só e, pelo visto, aguarda alguma instrução. Quero que vocês três se dirijam para esta aldeia imediatamente, capturem esse infeliz e o tragam para interrogatório. Aqui estão as coordenadas da aldeia e a descrição do shinobi que vocês devem trazer. Caso algum outro integrante do grupo apareça, o tragam também. Podem ir e lembrem-se que é uma missão confidencial: não comentem com ninguém, principalmente com Hinata ou Shino. – Tsunade disse dirigindo um olhar significativo para Naruto – Não quero que eles fiquem perturbados.

O time 7 assentiu. Sasuke pegou o arquivo com as informações necessárias e os três saíram do escritório da Hokage. Combinaram de se encontrarem nos portões da vila em duas horas. Naruto imediatamente se dirigiu ao hospital para fazer uma breve visita a Hinata. Ao chegar lá, a jovem estava rindo de alguma bobagem que Ino contava. Ele sorriu, pediu desculpas pela interrupção e brevemente explicou que ficaria fora por uns dias, cumprindo uma missão. Mesmo que ele não tivesse comentado nada, Hinata percebeu que a tal missão tinha relação com o ataque que ela e seus amigos sofreram. Naruto não era bom em omitir informações: seus expressivos olhos azuis o entregavam. A kunoichi não fez perguntas, pois provavelmente ele contaria a verdade e ela não queria que ele tivesse problemas com a Hokage. Decorridos uns poucos minutos, ele a abraçou para despedir-se, um abraço um pouco mais demorado que o habitual, beijou-lhe a testa e prometeu voltar em breve. Hinata sorriu, pediu que ele tomasse cuidado e desejou-lhe boa sorte. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e em seguida despediu-se de Ino e foi embora. Apesar de continuar a conversa aparentemente animada com a amiga, Hinata foi tomada por uma leve preocupação mesmo sabendo que Naruto e Sasuke eram dois dos ninjas mais poderosos de Konoha. Nunca se sabe o que pode ao não acontecer em uma missão. Mas o loiro prometera voltar logo e ele sempre cumpria o que prometia. Ela sorriu e percebeu que não tinha razão para se preocupar.

Após duas horas, o time 7 estava partindo em direção a pequena aldeia. Naruto tagarelava, Sakura ora ria ora o repreendia e Sasuke mantinha-se em silencio como de costume. Seria um percurso longo: eles viajariam até o anoitecer, quando parariam para descansar e retomaria a viagem logo cedo, devendo chegar ao destino no finzinho da tarde. Durante a viagem, o Uchiha seguia mais atrás e observava os companheiros. Sorriu levemente ao perceber que Naruto, aparentemente de forma inconsciente, falava sobre Hinata a cada dez minutos. Sakura o ouvia atentamente e tinha um ar satisfeito; pelo visto o Uzumaki e a Hyuuga em breve seriam o mais novo casal de Konoha. Pelo menos um deles dois tinha que ter um pouco de sorte na vida pessoal, pensou Sasuke, já que a sua era praticamente inexistente.

Enquanto o moreno observava o leve movimento dos cabelos róseos e curtos da médica-nin que ia a sua frente, lembrava-se do quanto fora estupido ao imaginar que Sakura seria a mesma garotinha louca por ele que o mesmo deixara para trás há tantos anos. Quando ele enfim decidiu voltar, enfim se arrependera dos seus feitos passados, esperava o desprezo e desconfiança de toda Konoha, a exceção de Naruto e Sakura. Como previra, Naruto o recebera como se nada tivesse acontecido, o tratava como um irmão que passara um tempo fora. Entretanto, Sakura não deu a mínima para o seu retorno. No início, o Uchiha imaginou que ela precisasse de um tempo para perdoá-lo e perceber que ele estava de fato arrependido; mas ao passar dos dias, passado um ano para ser mais preciso, Sakura simplesmente lhe dirigia a palavra apenas quando necessário. Não havia ódio, desprezo ou rancor em sua voz ou em seus belos olhos verdes: havia apenas indiferença. E a indiferença era o maior castigo que ele poderia receber.

Já era noite quando o time 7 encontrara um local apropriado para passar a noite. Ajeitaram-se próximos a uma grande pedra negra, tentando se camuflar e não chamar atenção de inimigos. Fizeram uma breve refeição. Naruto pensava em Hinata, desejando que ela estivesse bem; Sasuke lançava olhares discretos para sua companheira de time, apreciando o quanto ela se tornara bonita; e Sakura fixava um ponto qualquer, preocupada com os seus pacientes que permaneceram no hospital. Apesar de ser julgado como um tolo que não prestava atenção em nada, o loiro percebeu as olhadelas furtivas que o Uchiha direcionava a Haruno e sorriu se perguntando quando Sakura finalmente daria o braço a torcer, pois ele tinha certeza que ela ainda era apaixonada pelo moreno. Uma pena que depois de tanto tempo a médica-nin resolveu dar uma de durona, escondendo até de si mesma seus sentimentos. Naruto suspirou; pelo visto Sasuke teria muito trabalho para reconquistar a kunoichi. Por fim, seus pensamentos se voltaram para a missão para o qual fora designado - queria pegar logo aquele infeliz e voltar para Konoha.

Ao amanhecer do dia seguinte, os três ninjas recomeçaram a viagem. Desta vez, Sakura levantou uma questão interessante sobre o roubo dos documentos e na qual Naruto ainda não tinha se dado conta.

- Sabe – ela começou. – Por mais que eu pense, ainda não consigo encontrar uma justificativa decente para o fato dos nossos suposto aliados terem atacado o time 8.

- Como assim Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou.

- Ora Naruto, não faz sentido nenhum eles terem entregado os documentos para Hinata e os rapazes e, depois de algumas horas, terem ido ao encontro dos três para atacá-los e ajudar um grupo a roubar esses papéis. – ela explicou. – Por que eles simplesmente não entregaram os documentos para esse grupo antes que o pessoal chegasse para buscá-los? Poderiam ter simulado um ataque ou coisa assim...

- Hum... entendi. – Naruto comentou, concordando com a kunoichi. – Realmente, não faz muito sentido.

- Será que não eram apenas três outras pessoas disfarçadas de aliados? – comentou Sasuke perspicazmente. – Talvez quisessem apenas distrair o time 8, para que os demais pudessem atacar e roubar os papéis com mais facilidade.

- Pensei nisso também, mas pelo que Tsunade-sensei me contou os ninjas "aliados" aparentemente desertaram da vila da nuvem. Se eles fossem inocentes deveriam ter retornado para a vila deles de modo a esclarecer o ocorrido, não é? Porém, eles estão sendo procurados pelos shinobis de lá, mas ainda não encontraram nenhuma pista...

- Podem estar presos em algum lugar... – Naruto disse em voz baixa. – Ou mortos.

Sakura mordeu o lábio diante da ultima afirmação de Naruto. Era uma possibilidade bem lógica, para ser sincera. Ela não queria pensar nisso. Se esse grupo fora capaz de matar três shinobis e quase matar outros três pela posse destes documentos, decerto não hesitariam em matar quem quer que tentasse recuperá-los. A kunoichi deu um leve suspiro e continuou seguindo viagem. Intimamente fez uma ligeira prece pedindo forças para enfrentar qualquer inimigo que cruzasse teu caminho.

Era fim de tarde quando o time 7 chegara a aldeia. Era um local pequeno, com casas simples e cuja população aparentemente sobrevivia do cultivo de hortaliças. Eles tentaram passar discretamente pela aldeia, mas não tiveram muito sucesso. Visitantes eram sempre uma novidade por ali, então todos acabavam por encará-los de um modo curioso. Provavelmente isso alertaria o inimigo; eles precisavam agir rápido. Com eficiência, Sakura abordou um morador local fazendo perguntas sobre locais para se alojarem e sobre a chegada de visitantes recentes. Por sorte havia uma única pousada na aldeia, onde os raros visitantes que por ali apareciam, se hospedavam. O morador os instruiu sobre como chegar lá.

Ao chegar perto do local, a visão bem treinada de Sasuke percebeu um movimento suspeito a alguns metros de distância da pousada. Ele sinalizou para seus dois companheiros de time; cada um seguiu uma direção, a fim de encurralar o suspeito, que já estava se embrenhando na floresta que rodeava o vilarejo. O time 7 foi mais rápido que ele – em menos de cinco minutos, o suspeito estava de joelhos no meio da mata, sob os olhares atentos dos três ninjas e com a katana de Sasuke levemente pressionada contra o seu pescoço. Sakura olhou atentamente para o homem ajoelhado à sua frente: a descrição batia; ele fazia parte do grupo que quase matara o time 8. Naruto já estava impaciente, e perguntou:

- Onde estão os outros?

O homem simplesmente sorriu com arrogância e não respondeu. Naruto tornou a perguntar, quase gritando:

- Onde estão os outros?

O sorriso do inimigo se alargou e, mais uma vez, não houve resposta. Sasuke aumentou a pressão da katana em seu pescoço, porém, ele não se intimidou. Os dois rapazes estavam tão concentrados na expressão de desdém do homem, que não perceberam que o mesmo iniciara uma sequencia de selos. Mas Sakura percebeu e habilmente chutou o rosto dele, que se desconcentrou. Ela suspirou e olhou irritada para os dois companheiros; eles deveriam estar mais atentos. Sasuke voltou a sua posição inicial e Naruto estava prestes a refazer a mesma pergunta, quando a médica-nin interviu:

- Fizemos uma pergunta bem clara: onde está o restante do seu grupo?

Desta vez o homem deu uma gargalhada e, por fim, abriu a boca:

- A vadiazinha está achando que me intimidou com um chute...

Sasuke e Naruto xingaram o homem na tentativa de defender Sakura. A kunoichi apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas nada respondeu, apenas se abaixou, abriu a própria bolsa e preparou uma injeção. Os homens estavam tão ocupados trocando ofensas que nem perceberam. Suspirando e balançando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação, a médica-nin se levantou e, rapidamente, chegou ao lado do homem ajoelhado e aplicou-lhe a injeção no pescoço do mesmo. Ele se assustou e berrou. Naruto e Sasuke se calaram e ficaram estáticos. O homem tornou a gritar, desta vez perguntando:

- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ APLICOU EM MIM SUA...!

Sakura manteve-se séria e respondeu em voz baixa, educadamente:

- Acabei de injetar em você um veneno letal. – ela disse como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. – Em cinco minutos você começará a sentir formigamentos nos membros inferiores e superiores. Em dez, você vai começar a sufocar. Em exatos treze minutos você estará morto. A boa notícia é que tenho o antídoto bem aqui – ela acrescentou, mostrando outra seringa cheia de um liquido leitoso. – Agora, seja bonzinho responda duas simples perguntas: tem mais algum companheiro seu nesta aldeia? Onde estão os demais integrantes do seu grupo?

O homem não respondeu de imediato. Ainda não estava acreditando que aquela kunoichi infeliz o havia envenenado. Sakura se mantinha com postura firme e calma. Naruto estava meio confuso com o ocorrido e Sasuke estava simplesmente boquiaberto. Jamais imaginaria que sua companheira de time seria capaz de algo do tipo. Não que a estratégia dela fosse ruim, mas ele estava acostumado a vê-la curando pessoas, não matando. A médica apenas olhou o inimigo e disse com voz entediada:

- Seu tempo está passando...

- Tá bom, eu respondo! – o homem exclamou. Começara a sentir as pernas formigarem. – Eu estou aqui sozinho, aguardando ordens! Não sei onde os outros estão... O chefe nos mandou para locais diferentes e apenas ele sabe a localização de cada um!

- Hum... Então você confirma que participou do ataque a três ninjas de Konoha seguido do roubo de documentos oficiais da vila? – Ela perguntou calmamente.

- Confirmo! Eu confirmo! – retrucou o homem desesperado. – Agora me dê o antídoto! Minhas pernas estão formigando, por favor... eu respondi às perguntas...

Sakura se adiantou e aplicou a segunda injeção. Logo em seguida avisou:

- Isso vai fazer você dormir por algum tempo.

Em menos de dois minutos, o homem estava desmaiado aos pés do time 7. O Uchiha continuava estático. Naruto, confuso, não resistiu e perguntou:

- Sakura-chan, o que foi isso?

Ela reparou que os dois companheiros estavam com uma expressão que misturava incredulidade e surpresa. Ela balançou a cabeça: como é que aqueles dois bakas acreditaram que ela realmente tinha envenenado um homem? Então, explicou:

- Aah, por favor, não me digam que vocês dois acreditaram que eu tinha envenenado esse cara! – ao que os dois assentiram afirmativamente com a cabeça, a kunoichi revirou os olhos e continuou. – Olhem, na primeira injeção eu apliquei apenas soro fisiológico, não faz mal nenhum! Eu disse que era veneno apenas para ele se assustar e nos dar alguma informação útil!

- Mas... – Sasuke balbuciou – mas ele disse que estava sentindo algo nas pernas...

- Ele sentiu o sintoma que descrevi apenas por que estava com medo – ela explicou pacientemente. – A segunda injeção era um sedativo. Acho que será mais fácil levá-lo desacordado. Teremos que carregá-lo, mas pelo menos não correremos o risco de sermos atacados ou que ele deixe alguma pista para o grupo.

Os dois concordaram com a kunoichi. De fato, fora uma idéia brilhante. Sasuke agora estava impressionado. Sempre soube que Sakura era inteligente, sabia que ela dominava as artes médicas como ninguém, mas o que ele acabara de presenciar foi uma tática digna de um belo interrogatório. Não pode deixar de se perguntar se a Haruno tinha alguma relação com os interrogatórios que ocorriam em Konoha... mas isso não lhe dizia respeito; o melhor era levar logo aquele traste para a vila. O moreno se adiantou e jogou o corpo do homem inconsciente nos ombros – o time decidira iniciar a viagem de imediato. Naruto ainda comentava alegremente com Sakura a respeito da estratégia usada pela mesma; ela parecia orgulhosa. Por fim, após 36 horas exaustivas, onde Sasuke e Naruto se revezaram para carregar o homem (não permitiram que Sakura o carregasse, embora ela insistisse a viagem inteira), o time 7 estava de volta a Konoha. Naruto não pode deixar de sorrir - em poucas horas estaria com Hinata e desta vez lhe traria uma boa notícia.

* * *

**N/A:** Floores, depois de uma demora monstruosa (aaain desculpaa :s), finalmente consegui escrever mais um capitulo para vocês! Esse cap. não ficou tão centrado no casal principal, mas acho importante abordar outros personagens para a história não ficar monótona!

Espero, de coração, que vocês gostem! =)

Para criticas, sugestões ou elogios, deixem uma review! (e deixem uma autora feliz! *-*)

Beijinhos e prometo tentar atualizar rápido! ;D


End file.
